


Finto malanno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Petalo di ciliegio [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sakura sa come ottenere le attenzioni del suo Madara.★Fandom: Naruto.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Flu&Fluff a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 523.★ Prompt: 29. A finge di stare male per avere attenzioni da B.





	Finto malanno

Finto malanno

 

 

“Quindi tu stai cercando di dirmi che hai l’influenza quando ieri ti ho visto benissimo mangiare un’intera vaschetta di gelato” disse scettico Madara, inarcando un sopracciglio moro.

Sakura rotolò sul futon e si avvolse nel lenzuolo, inspirò rumorosamente con il naso.

“Credo di essermi ammalata proprio per quello” disse. La figura del suo fidanzato si rifletteva nelle sue grandi iridi verde smeraldo.

“Perciò, il tuo alto grado di rigenerazione ti protegge dalla febbre quando si tratta di combattimenti all’ultimo sangue, del fare il bagno nudi di notte, di una tormenta di neve, ma non di un po’ di gelato. Sicura che non sia solo un po’ di mal di pancia?” chiese Madaro secco. Incrociò le braccia al petto e si sporse, facendo ondeggiare la folta capigliatura mora, ogni ciocca era larga tre dita.

“Io sto male davvero” sussurrò Sakura. Premette il mento contro il cuscino e chinò il capo, facendo in modo che il suo viso minuto fosse interamente coperto dai capelli rosa.

“Perché non provi a dormire?” domandò Madara, alzandosi in piedi dal pavimento di legno.

“Perché te ne andresti sensei. E se peggioro e tu non ci sei? Chi si occuperà di me?” implorò Sakura, facendo tremare la voce.

< Umh. Forse non sta mentendo. Anche se la fronte mi è parsa fresca, è decisamente troppo docile, considerando il suo solito carattere > rifletté Madara.

“Sei così deboluccia che basta un po’ d’influenza a scaricarti le batterie, allieva petulante?” la punzecchiò.

“Senseeeiii. Io sto male e tu sei cattivo” piagnucolò Sakura. Gonfiò le guance e sporse il labbro, dimenando i piedi.

< Pezzo d’imbecille. Se non ti sbrighi alla svelta a capire che ho bisogno di coccole, ti lancio addosso la cassapanca. Voglio vedere se un trauma cranico ti fa riprendere. BAKA! > urlò mentalmente la giovane.

Madara sbuffò, si slacciò la cintura del kimono e si stese al suo fianco, la strinse fino a farle dolere i fianchi e le baciò il collo.

“Vedi di riprenderti, marmocchia. Non mi piacciono le gattine lamentose” brontolò.

Sakura nascose un sorriso.

< Lo sapevo che si sarebbe preoccupato alla fine. Lui è così, mi fa provare piacere e dolore insieme, in un connubio che mi stordisce > pensò. Gli passò le unghie sul petto muscoloso, tirandogli qualche pelo.

Madara borbottò, infastidito e la guardò in viso.

“Il fatto che io stia male non vuol dire che non ho più le unghie, sexy vecchietto” disse Sakura.

< Sono sempre più convinto che sia una sceneggiata, ma… se è arrivata a tanto, forse l’ho trascurata > pensò Madara.

“Sei la mia ‘gatta’, allieva indisponente. Vediamo se così riesco a guarirti” disse. Chiuse gli occhi e la baciò con foga, intrecciando le loro lingue, Sakura ricambiò con trasporto, le loro salive si fusero.

Madara si staccò da lei, ansante e ghignò.

“Meglio?” domandò.

Sakura riprese fiato, strusciandosi contro il corpo massiccio di lui.

“Ce ne vorrebbero altre ‘dosi’ perché la cura funzioni” lo stuzzicò.

Madara la cinse tra le braccia muscolose.

“Penso, allora, che te ne darò per tutto il giorno. Posso sempre allenarmi stanotte” disse.

Sakura gli sorrise, Madara avvertì un calore diffuso sul viso.


End file.
